


Slow Dancing in the Light (and Shadows)

by ReadingAlpacas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), I will add relationships and tags as the story goes, Multi, i'm mad as hell theres sg event so im writing this soothe my broken heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingAlpacas/pseuds/ReadingAlpacas
Summary: Me writing about the star guardian universe. Im throwing stuff at it and see what I come up with it. And I can't believe the short story didn't include Xayah and Rakan, I"M TILTED.Tiny one shots that are out of orders. Lets go babEyFirst chapter - Lux First DaySecond chapter - Sarah visits Rakan*NEW* Third chapter - Rakan recruits Xayah





	1. Lux's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally went back to this and changed it to third person. I also added a lot more hehe.

Something that shouldn’t surprise but always manages to is the awkward air around her and Garen. Lux shouldn’t be too surprised, after all, what do you say to someone you never speak to? 

However, this morning they were both awake at six am. He looked at her in surprise as she walked into the kitchen, recently made coffee in his hand. Lux had the sneaking suspicion he was the one to blame for the aroma that filled the house. 

Already suspecting signs of life in the kitchen, Lux had already washed her face and erased all evidence of imperfection. Smiling brightly, “morning.” 

He smiled back, a little relieved. “Good morning, Lux. Sleep well?” 

Just like that, they went to their well rehearsed script of niceties. The only break was the uncomfortable silence after Garen turned to leave. Suddenly, he turned back around to her as she was putting coffee into her mug. He looked guilty and asked, “Hey, would you like a ride to school?” 

What was she supposed to say? _No. I want to ride in the bus with a bunch of teenagers bound to stare at me because I’m new._

Now, staring at all the suburban houses pass her by, well surely, the bus couldn’t have been that bad? 

“Music?” Garen asked, first one to break the silence. She blinked awake, right. Conversation. Reply. Answer. (Get out of your head, Lux.) 

Standing up straighter, “sure!” She adjust her voice, still messed with sleep and reaches for the radio. Lux, doesn’t know what music she likes and leaves it at the first station. She wonders if Garen is the type to have a preference or if he was like mom. Always accommodating. 

\+ 

Hundreds of students in the first day, all looking for their friends and classes. No one really pays her any attention. Lux acknowledges this but can still feel imaginary piercing eyes staring her down as she goes to the cafeteria. She already had coffee but Lux needs to do something with her hands. 

Not wanting any attention, she tries to walk normally and scurry like a little mouse in need of shelter. Fear, is not in her vocabulary and she is not a mouse. Her attention is hyper focused on the cafeteria, almost there and she can- 

“Oof ! Ditsy !!” 

(What?) Lux down surprised. A small little girl stares at her, her smile genuine in a way Lux never manages. She’s rubbing her head. 

“Huh, you’re so much brighter, than I expected!” She says, not at all bothered that Lux kicked her with her long legs. Ah, right. Apologize. 

(Confidence and a bright smile wins the day. Now go, fake it til you make it.) 

“Sorry! I didn’t see you there, that’s my bad.” Lux bends down and helps her out. “What were you saying, earlier?” Try to make things better. 

The little girl stands up straight and puts on her book bag that fell with her, “ My name is Lulu, my favorite color is purple. How about you?” 

Feeling out of touch but not one to back down, Lux replies quickly, “pink. We almost match!“ 

The girl scrunches up her nose, “pink doesn’t taste as good, I don’t think so. I shouldn’t doubt the first light, however.” 

Lux opens her mouth to reply and immediately closes it, _taste?_

Lulu continues on, “where’s your class? I’ll walk you.” 

A question Lux can reply to, (nice) she pulls out a paper folded up out of her pocket and gives it to Lulu. 

She opens it with the air of a military general opening important documents. “Ah yes. I see now.” She folds it back and gives it to Lux. 

“Follow me.” 

Watching Lulu’s back and small figure, Lux can’t help but feel uneasy. Like Lulu is leading her away but that’s stupid so she runs up to catch up.

“I think you’ll like Poppy, it’ll be nice to see her finally believe me. Oh, and Janna is sweet. You would think a senior wouldn’t want to hang out with us but Janna assured us that she doesn’t care. Jinx will get used to you, I’m sure.” 

Lux is nodding along like she understands who these people are. Quite frankly, she doesn’t think she’ll stick around. 

“You share your home room with Jinx, HAHA!!” Startled Lux looks at her obnoxious laughter and she’s wondering if Lulu is all there. “The first light never lets me down and I was worried for Jinx but you’ll do, I already now.”

This is extremely presumptions and it leaves a bad taste with Lux. She’s about to tell Lulu she doesn’t need a guide and she could figure it out on her own when Lulu stops suddenly. 

Careful to not bump into her Lux stops with her, she looks down instinctively. 

Lulu shares that genuine smile at her again and maybe she’s not all that bad Lux figures. If she drips of sincerity like her mother than she’s probably as harmless as they come. Lulu motions her to wait. She counts down from three...

Two...

One.... 

“Hey short stack, what are you doing here?” A loud voice exclaims. 

Lux looks up and sees a girl with the prettiest red hair Lux has ever seen. Envy settles in her stomach when she scopes her out and see the long pigtails curling all the way the floor, her face extremely pale like porcelain with bright red lipstick. Her eyes stand out with the mascara and bright auburn eyes. They’re in extreme delight and mischievous as the girl reaches out for Lulu. She pulls her into a noogie and its snaps Lux out of her reverie. 

(She’s skinny too, in a way you can only be born with and Lux feels heavy just staring at her.) 

Lulu dodges and stands right next to Lux, “Jinx!! I smelled you on your way here, hehe. Pretty sure I wasn’t the only one.” 

The girl, now Jinx, immediately frowns and reaches for Lulu again, “Hey, you little- !”

Lulu dodges again and stands behind Lux, “I’m ready to go now, haha! Here’s my friend, Lux. The first light sends her! Take care of her now, Jinx.” 

Jinx blinks at Lulu and as if remembering they weren’t the only people in the hallway, she finally looks at Lux. 

(Confidence, Lux, and bright smiles wins the day. Now, where is your smile?) 

“Hey don’t look at me like that.” Jinx frowns and Lux reddens. How rude. “You don’t look like much, I don’t understand.”

Lux feels her eyes narrows, (calm down. Grace above all.) Lux ignores her comments, tilts her head up to look up at Jinx because Lux is better. “Lulu said we share the same home room, I look forward to the year ahead of us.” Lux, then looks around for Lulu to say thank you but the little girl has disappeared. 

Jinx snorts, “yeah, she does that. You’ll see her again in lunch.” 

Annoyed, Lux ignores her and enters the classroom in front of them. The buzzing around them has calmed down, they’re almost late to class. Behind her, she hears Jinx whisper, “snotty too, huh?” 

Everything was supposed to be different, in a new school district, new house, new clothes, and yet she’s not different so everything stays the same. 

Lux clutches her fist and makes her way to the first seat she finds. She pointedly doesn’t look at Jinx as she sits behind her. Lux looks down at her desk. 

One moment. 

She pretends she’s looking for something in her bag, but Lux stares at nothing. 

One second. 

\+ 

“Hey baby, I’m sorry. I’ll be back for you, okay.” Long blonde hair reaches the floor as she kneels down in front of Lux. Crocodile tears are springing from her eyes and she knows she shouldn’t be a baby. She’s a big girl and big girls let go of their mom when they’re told too. 

Gentle hands wipe the tears from her eyes and Lux looks up to see the sweetest smile. She feels light and loved. Does she really have to let go. 

“Lux, you’re not gonna make friends with a face like that. Now, like mama, smile after me.” Gentle fingers squeeze her cheeks and Lux giggles, unwillingly giving a smile. 

“Ah!! How pretty!” She hugs Lux tightly, it feels like she doesn’t to let go either. 

“Anna.” A stern voice before them calls. 

Her mom lets go and turns her around before Lux can see her face. “Now Lux, remember, confidence and bright smiles wins the day!” 

\+ 

She smiles to herself and puts down her bag, never taking anything out. 

The teacher calls to the class, ready to begin and Lux looks up, ready.

Yeah, she’s fine. 


	2. Second meetings (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah visits Rakan.

Rakan remembers when he lost a part of his soul and saw it manifest itself into his palm where a small fluttering bird stood. Riku. Despite, this being their first meeting he already knew his name and he felt this incredible feeling of love and understanding between them both. 

So, naturally, yes. Rakan loves being a star guardian. He loves the flare, the aesthetic and the whole theatrics of it all. Saving people, is a bonus but not one he particularly feels. They kill these dark creatures in space before they could even touch earth. Even when they do, Ahri always leads them away from civilization and just like that, society is forever unaware. 

The gang feels more like an after school club than actual heroics but it’s fun. It lets him dance in a way that feels much more appreciated than on the streets for a few coins. 

Sarah is looking at him again. He make sures to sprinkle in more impressive moves. Rakan feels the sweat soaking his shirt and figures, well if not now then when? And stripes it off and smirks at Sarah when he catches her staring. 

She’s not the type to blush or look away. Sarah only smiles secretively and looks at him like she’s only waiting for him to ask. 

Rakan won’t, where’s the fun in that? 

He drops his shirt next to his bag and walks up to Sarah. 

“What brings fortune my way?” He opens with. She laughs dryly, “Ahri, brings me here. She found a new potential recruit but she thinks you have the best chance of bringing her around.” 

He looks at her surprise, a new recruit already? They just added Neeko, a week ago. “Is that really wise? We’re still training-“ 

Sarah interrupts, already knowing what he’s gonna say, “I’m just the messenger, Rakan. She’s a vastaya like you. Pretty wings and all.” 

“You think my wings are pretty?” He asks and opens one up for her like a cape, showing off his feathers.

She laughs, genuine and not at all flirty. He preens, he likes how it sounds. “I can’t imagine anyone thinking otherwise, Rakan.” 

It’s not exactly what he wants to hear but it sobers him up. Reminding him exactly of those who hate his wings, who hate him.

He’s lucky, dancing on the street, he’s only had few bad encounters. 

“You would be surprised.” He answers softly and Sarah looks down at that. Wishing to move on, “where is she then? The new recruit.“ 

She gives him a folded up note and he takes it confused. “She’s a little much if you asked me but Ahri likes her passion, thinks it’ll be good for the team.” 

He opens it up and it reads, ‘Titans - 6pm’. Rakan reaches for his phone, ‘5:30’. He’s late. 

“When were you supposed to give this to me?” He asks warily. 

Sarah smiles, the one where she’s gonna say something that’s gonna drive him wild, “Mmm, after school but I couldn’t miss out on the chance of missing out perform.” 

Rakan smirks, “you could always ask for a private performance.” 

“Hilarious.” It was worth a try, if you asked him. 

“You coming with? It’s at the Titan cafe, I’ll treat you to something.” He tries again. 

This time, Sarah ponders it before she frowns a bit. She pulls her hair behind her ear and smiles gently again, “maybe next time?” 

Ouch. 

She reaches out for his arm, before he can look down and be depressed, “I feel like there’s a reason why Ahri asked you to go. Work your magic, the girls fall for it every time.” 

Charm. His biggest strength. He wouldn’t have to promise anything to this girl but he can always imply. 

“When you’re done, you can come back to me. I’ll be at Ahri’s house. We’re watching a movie tonight.” She offers. “Besides, open mic with bad poetry isn’t my idea of a d- , of a fun night.” 

He raises an eyebrow but lets the slip up drop. “I’ll see if I can catch up, then. What’s the girl’s name, by the way.” 

Sarah looks surprised at almost forgetting, “Xayah, she’s kind of popular with vastaya.” And then with a curious tone, “Have you heard of her before?” 

_Kind of popular, _is an understatement. Ridiculously controversial, too, who hasn’t heard of her. Extremist and unrelenting about vastayan rights, Rakan has no idea why Xayah would say yes to being a star guardian when she probably has bigger things on her plate. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sarah looks at him weird. (What to say, what to say.)

“It’s funny, we’re not from the same tribe. Not at all but, ah- how to explain. Not ‘neighbors’ but kind of...“ He lets it go, seeing her get more confused. How do you explain to an outsider their traditions. 

“I’ve seen her before, is what I mean.” He ends lamely. 

Sarah looks extremely uncomfortable before asking “Long lost love?” 

He doesn’t mean to but he laughs at that. No, gods no. Xayah hated him. Their first meeting filled with misunderstandings and the inability to understand each other. His inability to not flirt with anything moves, biting him for the first time. 

“No, not at all. We weren’t even friends.” Sarah looks relieved. Then, she looks pensive. 

“Do you think, it’ll interfere with the recruitment. Maybe, I should go instead?” 

Secretly, Rakan thinks Sarah would have a lesser chance than him. Maybe Ahri should go but ... He wants to give it a try, after all, they would be in the same team. 

“No, don’t worry about it, I got this.” Sounding a lot more confident than he actually is. 

Sarah nods and pulls out her phone, ‘5:43’ is brightly lit for him to see. He’s definitely late. 

It’s awkward for a few seconds, not knowing how to say goodbye but Sarah makes her mind up and kisses him on the cheek before heading out.

He watches her go and touches his cheek. It doesn’t mean anything but it could.... 

Rakan shakes himself out of it and starts getting ready to leave. 


	3. Second meetings (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah and Raman’s second meeting technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Xayah will always be edgy but passionate. That girl has a clear goal in mind, I kind wish they explored her lore a bit more. I love revolutionaries. Gimme some of that Enjolras Vibes on Xayah cause that’s what she is. Also, sorry I don’t know how to write flirt. I tried. Rip.

This magic underneath his skin, has always been beyond star guardian business. This much he knows is true because it’s always been a song to him, a beat he can take comfort in. 

It’s why Rakan feels vastayan are more likely to be picked by the first light. They already know what it’s like to be surrounded by something bigger than themselves. It’s been hard lately, with every year, to go to sleep and ignore the pleads of help he hears in the music. Magic is fading... 

Even humans feel it. Yet, Rakan didn’t like to think about it, would rather focus on his dancing. School, Riku, and Sarah, these are things that he can control. The slight beat he would always takes comfort, its getting dull and he fears the day he won’t hear it anymore.

Ahri, in her note simply said to be there at six pm. He’s late by ten minutes and he hopes, he didn’t miss her. Rakan doesn’t doubt that Xayah will perform, she’s known for her speeches and rallys but he didn’t take her for a performer. 

She doesn’t dance, that much he knows with certainty. 

When he opens the door, he feels relief at seeing on the stage. But, it’s brief when he hears her singing on stage.

It’s that same tune, he walks to every day and the one he tries to ignore when he’s sleeping. It’s a sad and dejected, full emotion. Looking around at the audience, he can see that they all feel it too. Rakan doesn’t know why he’s surprised that she can sing. 

Xayah’s eyes are closed, she’s somewhere far away from them. Seeing her like that, with this crowd of her supporters. Rakan doesn’t believe she’ll say yes to Ahri’s offer. 

She finishes the song, quietly. There’s silence where the audience collect themselves and he’s the first to break it, clapping. Xayah turns to look at him, she looks and a little surprised. She definitely recognizes him. Once the crowd settles down, she says, “thank you, if you guys know this song... our protest is next week in front of the city hall-“

“What is that gonna change?” Someone sneered in the back, there was murmuring around the crowd and Xayah narrowed her eyes. 

She stands up straight and addresses the crowd, “Doing nothing will change nothing, there’s no such thing as being neutral. You are only silently supporting our oppressors by saying nothing, doing nothing. If magic disappears, then the fault will lay at your feet.”

Xayah takes a deep breath, “I hope to see you guys there next week. We have to show up and show that we’re the majority. We are not the minority they paint us to be.”

With the crowd settled, Xayah nods her goodbye and walks down stage. Rakan guesses the host runs up the stage, hurriedly not wanting an awkward silence. 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen that was our regular, Xayah! Coming up next, is a new comer and I’ll let her introduce herself!” He shouts excitedly. The crowd claps politely as a blonde hair girl takes the stage. 

Rakan turns to look for where Xayah went. He sees her walking towards the bar and he starts feeling nerves. She motions for a drink and the bartender passes her a mug, smiling. Xayah grabs it and turns around directly looking at him. 

He feels himself stop. Rakan looks back at her and he sees smoke rising from her mug. He looks at her eyes once and wants to turn around immediately. It’s a challenge, not different like the one from the past. _Impress me. _Rakan buckled underneath the nerves last time. 

The beat he always hears, the one he knows she hears to. Rakan will start there, he walks with that melody in mind up to her. It doesn’t matter how much it tries to fade away, Rakan will hear the life it brings, he can show her that. 

She smiles dangerously when she sees him approaching. Xayah doesn’t look at him the way Sarah does, coyly and inviting. It’s like she determined to be like her feathers, cold and calculating. 

He needs to start first, can’t let her direct the conversation, “Aren’t you a little young to be sitting here?” 

Xayah laughs, “My friend doesn’t mind much, I’ve been here too many times.” He sits down next to her. For the first time since he enter the little shop, he becomes increasingly self aware that he was out on he streets dancing for hours. Does he smell?

“This isn’t your usual haunt, what brings you here?” 

Oh, now that’s interesting. Gosh, his Achilles heel, himself. “Hmm, keeping tabs on me?” 

She looks a little flustered now and he already knows, he loves it, “have you seen my dances, Xayah? You can always join, I have this feeling that you can catch up.“

Xayah looks away, collecting herself and when she looks back at him. It’s that same wall from before. “Don’t distract me, what brings you here. I know you don’t really care our movement.” She says it like it’s an insult and maybe it is. Rakan doesn’t want to think about it. 

Still, he can’t help but lie, “that’s not true, I care- “ 

Xayah puts her hands up, she’s heard it all before. “Is this about your little crew? I really don’t know what it’s about but I already know I don’t want to be part of it.”

“Crew?” Does she know? 

She laughs a little sarcastically, “you guys aren’t particularly subtle about it, one day from the next, someone joins that little group despite never even talking. Whatever it is, I have bigger things on my plate.”

“Who’s to say we’re inviting you in?” He’s a little offended. She’s already rejecting him before he even asked! 

Xayah takes a drink from her mug, “No offense-“ She pauses, “hmm, no wait. Yes, offense. Your little leader has been staring down my back in school for the last week. If it was meant to be discreet then she must only be insulting me to think I’m dumb enough to not notice eyes on my back.” 

She must have finished her drink, because she puts it down at the counter and leaves a five dollar bill under it. He must be staring at her stupidly because when Xayah turns to look at him it’s disappointed and unimpressed. 

Again there it is, _impress me. _Just like last time, he failed. 

She’s turns around to leave and to leave it at that. Rakan can’t accept, not again. He reached out to her without thinking. Catching her elbow right before she’s out of grasp. 

“Rakan-“ She starts annoyed. 

He doesn’t look at her, Rakan can’t. Like it’s just a shameful secret, “I care, about this. I’m not like you, I’m not strong enough to hear it fading and not feel defeated. I can see how things are, right now. I can only remember how with every year they take away more and more land with excuses and dumb laws they force on us. Xayah, when you were up there, I don’t know what you were seeing that I can’t see but I want to see it, too.” 

When he looks up, he sees her wide eyes and flustered cheeks. First crushes, they never really fade. Rakan looks around to check if they were noticed and surprisingly they were quiet enough that everyone is focused on stage. He whispers, “It’s important, it’s not just a little after school club we’re in. It’s change, change that I care about.” Rakan thinks of Riku, the first time they met and how even now he can feel the flutters of his wings inside of his chest. “I promise, you’ll care too. It’ll change you.” _The way it changed me_, is left unsaid. 

Xayah’s cheeks are still a little red but she’s looking at him pensively, “you’ve changed.” They were young when they met, she must have realized how obvious that would be, “more than I thought you would, I mean.” 

She yanks her elbow out of his grip, “alright, I still don't know what this is all about but I’ll bite.” 

Rakan can’t help but smile, he did it. “I’ll set up a meeting with Ahri and she’ll explain everything. Tomorrow, after school?” 

She nods, “one more thing...” and he’d ready to accept any conditions. Xayah would be essential to their team. He sees now why Ahri asked for her. Xayah manifest one of her feather from beneath her wing. Rakan can see how sharp it is, “never touch me again without my permission.”

He gulps instinctively, yeah that was a bit rude, putting his hands up immediately, “sorry, sorry. Won’t happen again...” Then, he conjures up one of his own feathers and gives it to her, “next time, I’m sure you’ll ask.” Then he winks. 

Xayah rolls her eyes and huffs, “in your dreams, lover boy” and heads out towards the exit. 

Ah, rejection from a bird like that. Not unusual but still stings. Worth a try anyway. 

Rakan pulls out his phone and scrolls down to Sarah. 

‘_Tomorrow, after school.’ _He types out. 

‘ 7:12 pm ‘ bright and clear. Rakan should probably go home. His phone immediately 

‘_Knew you could do it, hot stuff. We’re just starting that movie, want to come?’ _

He thought of their conversation before and how Rakan was ready to drop everything even this Xayah meeting to spend the day with Sarah. 

‘_Maybe next time?’ _

But he’s tired and now it’s a lot harder to ignore that beat that wants to be heard, helped. Rakan heads out himself, hoping to catch the bus in time. 


End file.
